


Jigsaw Puzzle

by Homosexualheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post Season 4, Pre Season 5, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexualheda/pseuds/Homosexualheda
Summary: Someone from SpaceKru gets pregnant. This is a short story about the stages of her pregnancy.





	Jigsaw Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I’ve been watching to much Call the Midwife and reading too many pregnancy fanfics and this is my “brain child”. 
> 
> Also I had no idea what to call this fic so the title is kinda weird. Oh well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When her stomach first started swelling, no one knew what was happening. 

Murphy assumed that she ate too much algae. 

Raven made a joke about an alien growing inside her and Monty agreed from across the room. 

Harper looked at Echo with jealousy in her eyes then ran from the room not seen for several weeks. 

Bellamy was just silent staring at her like she was a jigsaw puzzle waiting to be put together. It took him a whole month to figure it out. He’d seen this before with his mom the first time they were on the Ark. 

Echo was pregnant. When he told her she laid a hand on her belly and stared at it with disbelief for a good five minutes then she looked up with tears in her eyes. She’d been told she was barren so their baby was essentially a miracle. He’d never seen her cry and he hasn’t seen her cry since. 

She asked if he thought she would be a good mother because her’s was terrible. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and told her she would be the best goddamn mom. She’d chuckled then grabbed his hand and placed it on top of hers. 

When Harper finally came out of her room, it was bittersweet. Echo was mad at her for a few hours because they had become close and then she just left her to deal with this big happening on her own. Harper apologized and then they began adamantly talking about names. 

When the baby kicked for the first time Echo screamed with joy— and everyone came running thinking something was wrong. (After all they were in space and she was pregnant so they didn’t know what could happen or what complications there could be.) Once she told them nothing was wrong they each tried to feel the baby kick as well, nobody could feel it but when Bellamy laid next to Echo and spoke to her stomach in a soft voice later that night, he swore he felt a kick. 

After that Bellamy didn’t let Echo out of his sight. Where she went he went, even to the showers but that wasn’t anything new. 

The baby came in the middle of the night and a little early by their calculations. Spacekru were all there gathered around Echo helping her along and Bellamy sat the closest and whispered loving words into her ear to calm her down. He talked about how in only two years time the baby could run in the patch of green grass they had found. And how they’re baby was going to be the most spoiled little thing in the whole universe.

Harper had helped a few times on the ground with births so she delivered the baby. It was a girl she had proudly announced. And then it was silent no screaming or wailing just silence. 

They all didn’t know that much about the logistics of child birth but they did know that no sounds was not good. After a minute or so Harper wrapped the baby up and set her on Echo’s chest. Echo looked at her daughter with sadness in her eyes then smacked her on the back (a trick she’d seen a few mothers do on the ground when their babies were born soundless) and the baby began screaming. Bellamy looked shocked and then smiled placing a kiss to the baby’s head. 

They named her Eloise.


End file.
